In the Past
by Alexandra Miles
Summary: My take on a scene from "White Bird" when Devon tells Michael he was in love with a girl in a white dress, and I turned it into a full blown story concerning Devon's past. Thanks to Mary for her beta reading. Please review. Chapter 7 & 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the wake of what happened to Michael with regards to the death of his wife Stephanie, Devon had also felt the pang of the loss of someone he loved very deeply. Devon knew what Michael was going through, but never could express it out loud. It hurt too much to even say her name. Devon could have been brave and told Michael that he knew exactly what he was going through, but again he chose not to broach the subject. No one knew about his relationship with his one and only true love, his soul mate, except for his best friend, Wilton Knight. Wilton had met her, and he took the information he knew about her to his grave.

The only time that Devon even remotely came close to telling Michael about her was when Michael saw Stephanie for the first time since his identity change. Devon told the story as a half-truth. It was true that he met the girl who was the angel in the white dress at the little café outside of Paris. It was true that their time together was short. What wasn't true was that he didn't call off their relationship, because he was in a dangerous occupation. In fact, at that time, they were engaged to be married. There were times that he would have so called dreams that seemed more like nightmares. They were nightmares because in his dream he was haunted by the idea that he was still living the life that he should have had if she would have survived childbirth. The dream seemed so real. She was with him in the flesh. She aged gracefully as he always thought that she would have if she were still alive. There were times that he would wake up in a pool of sweat, because he didn't want the dream to end. There were times that he would sit up and scream out loud, "She can't be gone."

If anyone heard him, no one said anything to him about it. He knew that someone had to have heard him, but then he told himself that he didn't care who heard him. Maybe it would help if he would talk about her instead of keeping her memory locked inside his mind. He tried to date again, but it wasn't the same. He even thought that he would actually marry again, but he was too slow in getting around to asking the question. Maybe he would never marry again, and it would be all right with him. He was too much of what Michael and Bonnie referred to as a 'workaholic,' and it was true. The reason he worked all the time was to keep his mind focused on anything and everything other than his past.

After Stephanie's funeral, Michael went out for a "drive," and didn't come back until Kurt Roland A.K.A Durante was arrested for the murder of Stephanie Knight. He walked into Devon's office to say that he was back to stay. Michael found that Devon was sitting in his office chair facing the French doors looking outside, but he was actually asleep and snoring lightly. Michael left Devon's office not willing to disturb him, knowing that it had been a hard day for all involved. He shook his head slightly in the realization that he had never seen Devon actually sleep until tonight.

Devon was dreaming from Marie's point of view. It was something that he did from time to time. He didn't know if that was normal, but he figured that there was no use in saying anything about it since one can't control what and how one dreams.

Marie was sitting on the park swing, minding her own business when she was nearly hit in the head by a cricket ball. She got off the swing and went to pick up the ball to throw it back the way it came when she saw a boy her age come towards her to claim the ball.

"Is this yours?" Marie inquired holding up the cricket ball in her hand.

"Yes," he replied, "Are you new to this area? I don't remember seeing you before."

"Yes. I am from Dorset. My family recently moved here because of my father's job. My house is seven houses down along that path over there." Marie pointed to the pebble path next to the swings.

"My name is Marie. What's your name?"

"Devon," The boy in the dirt-stained cricket outfit answered back.

"Well, I guess I'd better head back home before my nanny comes looking for me." Marie stated.

"If you could wait a few more minutes, I could walk you home." he informed her.

"Are you not still playing your game?" Marie inquired.

"No. We are just finishing."

"All right, that would be lovely. Thank you." Marie accepted his offer to escort her back to her home. "I will wait right here for you." Marie pointed to the swing that she was previously sitting in.

"I'll be right back." He jetted off toward his fellow team mates.

"Devon must be at least fifteen or sixteen," she mused out loud. "He's tall, has wavy blond hair, bright blue eyes and is very handsome. Why on earth would he want to walk me home? He doesn't even know me. My nanny is going to think ill of me, but I really don't care. I'm in trouble anyway for being out this long." Just as Marie finished her soliloquy, Devon came back to where she was sitting.

"Are you ready?" he asked, sweat was pouring off of his forehead from his afternoon activities.

"Yes I am." Marie got off the swing and they started on the path.

"So, Marie, do you have a last name?" he asked, curious.

"Yes, my last name is Jordan. I am Marie Alexis Jordan, to be more precise - and I didn't quite catch your last name either, sir."

"Miles. Devon Alexander Miles."

"How old are you?" Marie asked, blushing.

"I am fifteen. And you?"

"I'm thirteen, but I will be fourteen in less than a month," she said hurriedly, scared to think that he would think she was too young to be associated with him.

"I just turned fifteen back in April." Devon announced. "Don't worry about not being fourteen yet; I would have still talked to you even if you were still thirteen. So, Marie, why do you still have a nanny at your age?" Devon asked, looking at Marie's green eyes then looked back at the path that he was walking on.

"I have a nanny because my parents still travel quite a bit. They don't feel as if I am old enough to stay at home by myself yet. I do attend a boarding school, but not during the summer. I find school then rather boring, because practically every girl there is gone on holiday anyway. So, I would rather be in the comfort of my own room, rather than at school." Marie replied, looking at Devon, and then facing front, scanning for her house. "What about you?" She asked pushing a stray strand of black hair away from her face.

"Well, I share the same ideas as you do for not staying at my school all year. I would rather be here than being a hundred miles away with nothing to do."

"You don't have anyone that watches over you anymore do you, other than your parents?"

"No. I am glad to say that I don't. My nanny was quite difficult to deal with. My twin brother and I could never do anything that would win her approval, including playing cricket." Devon looked at Marie than back down at the path in front of them.

"Twin brother? Are you identical twins?" Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Yes. Unfortunately." Devon grumbled.

"Why is it unfortunate?" She questioned, wanting to know still more about him.

"It is a rather long story, and we are almost to your house. I can tell you the full story some other time."

"All right," Marie replied not wanting to press the issue any further. "My nanny, Miss Sarah, is my confidant. I confide in her when I can't confide in my parents. Sometimes, I wonder if she tells them anyway, but I don't know that for sure. It is just speculation." Marie added, just as they were approaching her house. She could see the woman on the front porch, waiting for her.

"Where have you been Miss Jordan? Your parents will be arriving home very shortly,"

Miss Sarah exclaimed as the two stopped in front of the house. She seemed to not even notice Marie had a boy walking with her.

Embarrassed, Marie looked towards Devon, "This is Miss Sarah, my nanny. Miss Sarah, this is Devon Miles. He lives a few houses down from us."

"How do you do, Miss Sarah," Devon said, shaking the nanny's hand.

"Nice to meet you Devon," the woman returned the handshake. "Now for you Miss Jordan, you need to get cleaned up before your parents arrive home."

"Yes ma'am." Marie replied, with her best manners.

"I hope to see you sometime soon, Marie. I bid you good evening." Devon shook Marie's hand, and departed for headed home.

Marie looked back at Ms. Sarah, "Isn't he the most beautiful boy that you have ever laid your eyes on?" she asked, dreamily.

"Marie, I hope that I don't have to remind you that you are not old enough to date yet. If your parents knew that a young man walked you home this evening, they might have been a little upset with you. But, you are right, he is rather handsome. Come, in with you." Miss Sarah pointed Marie toward the house.

"Yes, dear," Marie teased, and she ran up to her bedroom to get freshened up before supper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few years passed, and Devon and Marie became very good friends. So much so, that her parents let her start dating before she was sixteen years old. Devon was the perfect person for Marie; her parents were hoping that maybe one day, Devon would become Marie's husband.

"I can not wait for the Fall Dance. I have the perfect dress for the occasion." Marie explained to her fellow classmate, Jessica.

"Has Devon asked you yet?" Jessica questioned.

"Not yet. I'm wondering why he is taking so long! I hope that he hasn't met someone else, and he hasn't had enough courage to tell me." Marie answered, letting her imagination start to get the better of her.

"I doubt that very seriously Marie. Devon would never do that." Jessica consoled, doing her best to reassure her friend.

Just then, Marie's Head Mistress walked into her dorm room, "Ms. Jordan, you have a visitor."

"I bet I know who it is!" Marie exclaimed as she flew past the woman, out of the room, and down the mahogany hallway to the foyer. She saw Devon standing by the large bay window with his back turned to her. She regained her lady-like composure before she approached him. "Uh… hmmm…" Marie tried to get Devon's undivided attention.

He turned around to look at her. He was dressed in his cricket uniform. "Good afternoon Marie."

"Good afternoon, handsome," she replied coyly.

"Come over here for a moment," he said, then seeing her hesitate, he went on. "I'm not going to bite you Marie." She went to him, and he continued, "I really didn't want to talk to you from across the room."

"I know that you are not going to bite, silly. I have missed you so much. I hope that you are here because you are going to ask me something… and because you missed me, too." She was close enough to him now that she could kiss him.

"You know that you could give me a complex for your forwardness. I thought that I was supposed to ask the questions, and not you beating me to the punch." He looked as if he were disappointed with her.

Marie gazed into his azure eyes. "But it was you who promised me that we would go to all the dances together. I am sorry if I spoiled your ability to still ask me. Don't be upset, please. I can't stand it when I have upset you. I was just anxious for you to ask me." She pleaded with her emerald colored eyes.

"I am not upset, Marie. I love you too much to ever be upset with you even for a little bit. You should know that by now. At least, I would hope you would have. But yes, you are right. I still want to ask you to the dance, as a gentleman should ask a lady. Not the other way around." He pulled her even closer to him.

Marie rested her head on his shoulder, "Oh, Devon, I guess I am not as lady like as I would have hoped to be. And in answer to your question, yes, I would love to go to the dance with you." Marie kissed his cheek.

"You are everything that I need. Don't ever think that you are not. Do you understand?" Devon lifted Marie's head up to meet his loving gaze.

"I understand." She replied, almost teary eyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The evening of the fall dance, Marie was all nerves. She wanted her hair, outfit and everything about her just perfect. When Marie went home for a small holiday, she had purchased the perfect dress with her mother. It was a long flowing gown that was baby blue in color and the material on the sleeves that came all the way to the wrists was made of a sheer fabric. She knew it was the perfect dress for her the moment she laid eyes on it. Jessica said it looked smashing on her. Marie definitely had to agree even for a brief vain moment. She was dressed, and her hair was wrapped up in a French twist with two identical tendrils hanging down framing her face. She was complete from head to toe with her matching hand bag and shoes.

"You are breath taking," Marie's head mistress exclaimed.

"Head mistress…" Marie blushed. It was all she could say. Marie knew that Devon would share the same enthusiasm as her head mistress, hopefully even more so. She walked downstairs to her awaiting date. Marie's date was equally dashing in his navy blue blazer, slacks and matching tie. Devon noticed her as she waltzed down the stair case into his awaiting arms.

"You are absolutely stunning," was all he managed to say as he showed Marie the corsage, and then pinned it to her dress.

They walked to the dance. The sidewalk to the hall was lighted by candles. As they entered the dance hall they both noticed the round tables decorated with pretty silver table cloths with a centerpiece of daisies on each table. There was a refreshment table that contained punch, cake and finger foods. The dance room was full to capacity with girls from Marie's school and their dates.

Devon led Marie to a table located closest to the dance floor. Marie couldn't wait to dance with Devon and waltz across the dance floor in his arms. Devon even admitted to Marie that he couldn't wait for this day to arrive. Other girls in Marie's class were very jealous of her, and wished that Devon was their boyfriend. They did their best to cut in on her and Devon, but Devon didn't want to dance with any one else. He only had eyes for Marie.

They danced until midnight. Marie didn't want the night to end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A year later, it was getting close to Devon's graduation. Marie had talked to her parents to see if she could apply to graduate early, then she and Devon could both start going to the university at the same time. It took a while, but Marie's parents finally agreed. WWII was soon breaking out, and Devon enlisted without even telling his parents or Marie until his enlistment in the British army was finalized, for the war was waging on and young men were being drafted left and right who were not currently working in reserved occupations, or were not conscientious objectors. Devon and Marie were still in the second year at Oxford studying business. Devon's father was a parliament member with connections. Even if Devon was drafted, his father could always bail him out without a problem or any questions asked**. **

Devon took Marie out for a nice quiet dinner at one of Marie's favorite restaurants in London. She noticed Devon's fidgeting and was hoping that this would be the night that Devon would propose marriage to her. Unfortunately, it was a mixture with both good and bad things.

"Darling, what is the matter? You have been fidgeting restless all evening. Is there something that you want to tell me?" Marie looked deep inside those azure blue eyes of his, and she didn't like what she saw. She knew it wasn't happy news that he was going to tell her.

"I have something that I need to discuss with you," Devon informed her.

"I had a feeling that there was something on your mind by the look on your face. What's wrong, darling?" she asked, not really wanting to know what he was about to tell her, but she knew that she had to find out.

"I'm afraid that you are not going to like what I am about to say, but you need to know sooner, rather than later." He looked down at his hands that were interwoven with Marie's.

"Devon, whatever it is, please, TELL me. The suspense is overwhelming."

"I enlisted in the Army this afternoon," he blurted out, gazing directly into her eyes.

"Why?" Marie cried. The news was too awful for her to digest or even comprehend. "I don't understand. What about our plans? Why would you do something so foolish?" She was rapidly becoming more angry than upset.

"Marie. I have wanted to join the military since I was a young lad; and you know that. I never wanted to follow in my father's footsteps as a Parliament member. That is his life, not mine. I didn't want to talk to you about my enlistment into the Army, because I knew that you would be upset. You have every right to be, but you've always told me that I should be want I want to be. Now, in light of the war, I need to be that man. I want to prove to our families that when this is all over with, I am man enough to take care of you." Devon squeezed her hand, and hoped that she would understand.

"I just hope nothing happens to you so you can prove yourself to everyone, but I also hope you realize that you don't have anything to prove to me. You will always be man enough for me. You are my best friend, confidant and the greatest boyfriend a girl could ever have asked for. I can't believe that you enlisted at the risk of being shot at or worse yet, killed. How is that going to prove anything to our families?" she questioned, staring at him through the tears that were now flowing from her eyes.

"With this…" He pulled out a small jewelry box, took the diamond marquee engagement ring out of it, stood up from his chair and got down on one knee. "Marie Alexis Jordan, will do me the honor of becoming my wife? You mean the world to me. When I come back home, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Yes, Devon… Yes… I will marry you." Marie threw her arms around him. She cried even harder with mixed tears of happiness and sorrow. She didn't want him to go, but she was powerless to stop what he already had done and was very happy and grateful that they were now engaged. At least, she knew that they are going to be married in the distant future. _Please, God, send him back home to me in one piece, _Marie thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Off and on over the three years that Devon was away, Marie tried to keep herself occupied. She stayed in college to obtain her degree even though most girls of her age and status only went to college to find a husband. Her mother didn't necessary think that she needed to stay since she is engaged to be married now, but Marie insisted that she did it to keep her thoughts on her course work instead of constantly worrying about her fiancé.

Marie would also go over to Devon's parent's house. It was two-fold for Marie. One she could talk to Devon's parents, Cedric and Catherine Miles, and two she could feel closer to her fiancé just by being in his childhood home.

Devon wrote to Marie to let her know that he was still alive and he was still dreaming of her. He told her some fascinating tales about going undercover as a knife thrower in France, he even told her about the mishap he had when he had rode into an REF station during a blackout, and how he had managed to escape two German prison camps. He had terrified Marie with some of his letters, but he had promised to always be honest with her. Devon even had managed to arrange for Marie to meet him at a small café just outside of Paris. Then one day, the letters had stopped. Marie was beside herself

Marie went to Devon's parent's home to see if Catherine or Cedric had heard anything from their son. "Mother Catherine, I am so worried! It's been a more than a month since I received a letter from Devon!" The girl was making Devon's mother a little nervous by her pacing.

"Dear, why don't you and I will go into the city to see if maybe Cedric has found out anything from his contacts? I'll call us a cab right now,"

"All right," Marie agreed, already feeling a bit better.

Marie and Catherine arrived at the House of Commons, just as the bombing sirens were starting to go off.

"Oh, no! What now? I thought this was almost over with." Marie grumbled.

"Well, C'mon dear. We had best get inside before all hell breaks loose!" Mother Catherine exclaimed as she dragged Marie inside, where they were greeted by Cedric Miles, Devon's father.

"Ladies, we are going to have to take shelter now." Cedric proceeded to lead them to the makeshift bomb shelter.

"What's going on, Cedric?" Mother Catherine asked, a little disoriented from the walls that were shaking under the heavy shell fire.

"We are being attacked by Nazi bombers, my dear!" Cedric shouted.

The three of them had almost reached their intended destination when the walls around them started to crumble and break apart - the debris that was falling down around them. Marie was pushed in the shelter first, and she ended up on the marble floor, followed by Catherine, and then Cedric. The walls were still disintegrating around them. Minutes later, Marie came to. She heard voices all around her; she was still bewildered as to what had just happened. All she could remember was Catherine and Cedric pushing her into a makeshift shelter.

"Mother Catherine! Father Cedric! Where are you? Please answer me. I can't see anything, but I can still feel someone on top of me! Mother Catherine, is that you?" Marie began to feel panic work its way throughout her body. "It is so dark!"

Marie was pulled out of the debris and taken to the local hospital, soon filled with other casualties caused by Germany's wrath. Once it was determined that Marie only had minor injuries, she started trying to locate Catherine and Cedric.

Marie's father, Richard Jordan, who also worked at the House of Commons, survived with minor injuries. He found Marie by accident.

"Oh, Father!" She cried out when she saw him - a bandage covering his forehead.

"Marie, what on earth are you doing here?" Marie's father's voice was strong and in control as ever.

"I went to visit Mother Catherine to see if she had heard anything from Devon. She hadn't. So, we came into town to see if Cedric had heard from his contacts. When we arrived, the sirens were sounding. We were greeted by Cedric in the vestibule. Then the next thing I knew, we were running to the makeshift shelter. I haven't been able to find them since I arrived here. Have you seen them?" Marie asked her father.

"Marie, I have some news that is not going to be easy for you to hear. Catherine and Cedric were killed in the bombing raid. I am so sorry sweetheart." Marie just fell apart in her father's protective arms that she wished were Devon's.

"Shh… little one. It is going to be all right. Devon is on his way home even as we speak." The stern voice that she always had known throughout her childhood had softened to a gentle whisper.

"But how?" She looked up at him through her tears.

"Cedric wasn't the only one with contacts, my dear."

"So, when will he arrive home?" She begged for the news.

"In a few days. He's making the journey by train. By all accounts, my sources tell me the Germans are retreating. They are just trying to have one final hurrah before they get pounded by us and the United States."

"I am glad that he is coming home. I miss him so much, but it is going to be a happy and sad homecoming. He and Damon are now going to have to bury their parents. I couldn't think of a worse homecoming."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marie hated she would have to tell him the bad news about his parents, but she knew that it was best that it came from her than from someone else.

Marie went to the train station to pick up her beloved. She was so eager to see him again, and the train from Paris was right on-time. Dressed in her black and white dress, Marie straightened herself, making sure that she was all in order. From her hat to her shoes, she looked like a very prim and proper English girl who was engaged to be married. As the train came to a stop, a mad rush of pedestrians made their way to the front of the platform. Marie looked at everyone disembarking from the train hoping to spot Devon. As he stepped off the train, Marie's heart started pounding with anticipation. She pushed her way to the front to greet him. Devon stepped off the train dressed in his Army uniform. She took a deep breath and then began to wave her arm high into the air to get Devon's attention.

"Devon, over here!" Marie screamed at the top of her lungs over the noisy train and disembarking passengers.

"Hello darling. How are you?" Devon dropped his duffle bag to greet her with a hug and a quick passionate kiss.

"I am just fine now that you are home." Marie replied, not able to control her emotions.

"Just fine… Marie, what is wrong?" Devon asked, concerned.

"I have some news that I want to tell you, but I don't want to tell you here," she responded solemnly.

Devon and Marie left the train station by way of a cab, Marie deciding that she would tell Devon the dreadful news at one of their old haunts located by each of their childhood homes.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me, sweetheart?" Devon's curiosity was piqued.

"Basically, what I have to say is not going to be easy for either one of us. Devon, your parents were killed in a bombing raid five days ago. If it wasn't for your mother and father protecting me from the falling debris, I might have also been a casualty." Marie was speaking through her tears.

Devon had a stunned look on his face. "Where were you when this happened?"

"I was at the House of Commons." She replied wiping her tears away as fast as they were forming.

"Why were you there?"

"Because, my darling, I wanted to see about your whereabouts." She was afraid of what his reaction would be so she quickly continued on with the story. "I hadn't heard from you in quite some time. I feared the worse, so I had asked your mother if she had heard anything. She was planning to meet your father for lunch, and she asked me to go with her. I didn't know that it was going to be the last time I would see both of them alive." Her tears turned to sobs.

Devon held Marie to let her cry it out while he tried to fight his own emotions. He and his father had their differences, but he wouldn't have dreamed in a million years that this would have happened. Of all the things that he wanted to say to him and to apologize for being so headstrong in wanting to join the military, but would never get that chance. What had made all worse was that he had done it behind his father's back. It had upset his mother immensely, too. All she wanted was for one of her sons to follow in their father's footsteps. Devon was always the one who did as he was told with out much or no complaint. Damon on the other hand was a different story. He did what he wanted and when he wanted to do it. No one could tell him any different. Devon was his father's only hope to continue on the tradition of being a cabinet member. He was the logical choice, but now Devon didn't know what he was going to do. He did know one thing for sure. He was going to marry his sweetheart.

The tears had finally stopped falling, and Marie looked up to see Devon's tear-stained face.

"What a homecoming." Devon whispered his face buried in Marie's hair.

"I agree, darling. I really didn't want to tell you, but I didn't want you to hear the news from anyone but me."

"Thank you." Devon whispered in Marie's ear as he separated a little from their close contact.

"You are quite welcome. I wouldn't have it any other way." She whispered back still in Devon's embrace.

They walked to Devon's childhood home from the park, where the butler answered the door, "Good afternoon, Mr. Miles and Miss Jordan. Do come in."

"Good afternoon, Harold," Devon answered, holding Marie's hand and making his way in the foyer of the house that he grew up in. "Is Damon around?"

"I am afraid not. Your brother has left the country, and he did not leave a forwarding address," Harold declared.

"That is just like him." Devon was fuming as he made his way from the foyer to the sitting room with Marie still holding his hand.

"The reading of the will is tomorrow morning. Your father's friend and barrister will be coming to the house to read it around 10 o'clock." Harold announced. "Will you be needing anything else, sir?"

"No thank you, Harold. That will be all."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following Sunday, Devon's parents were buried side by side in the burial plots that the Miles' family owned in London Cemetery.

Somehow, Damon made it back just in time for the reading of the will and the funeral. Marie had only seen him a handful of times since she and Devon had been together. Damon was a mirror reflection of his brother. The only way that Marie could tell them apart was that Devon had a small scar on the back of his neck that he received during a motorcycle racing accident. Devon and Damon had exchanged heated words, and Damon left again after the funeral.

After Damon had left his parent's house, Marie looked over at her fiancé who was pacing the length of the lounge, still fuming.

"I know that this may not be the perfect time to ask why the two of you dislike one another so much, but you had promised to tell me. Remember?"

Devon stopped mid-stride. "Of course I do. I am sorry that I have not told you, but I loathe talking about him, and you are quite right about the fact you do need an explanation. It all started from the time we could walk and talk, you could say. We were always fighting about some toy or something very trivial. He always wanted what I had, and he would fight to get it. He would also get in trouble for it. I know that parents and caregivers should not play favorites, but they do. My nanny always felt sorry for me and always treated me accordingly, and Damon resented me for it. I do not know why he is like that. We both had the same things; for the longest time, were even dressed alike. He will always want what I have, and that would include you."

"Me?" Marie questioned, a little puzzled.

"Yes, my darling, you," Devon walked over to where she was sitting to sit down to give Marie a deep passionate kiss.

"Well, at least I can tell the two of you apart. Trust me when I say that you are the only one for me." Marie returned his kiss with equal passion.

"Good." Devon exhaled deeply and he was starting to relax again.

"You are not conceited, are you?" She played with him.

"Of course not," Came the reply.

"I am glad of that," she replied, as they snuggled together on the settee.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the months of preparation for the wedding, Marie and her mother Sarah spent hours selecting the right wedding dress, brides' maid dresses, the tuxes for the groom and his groomsmen, the flowers, photographer, the caterers, reception hall and the orchestra.

Picking the location of the wedding ceremony had been easy; it was the church where Marie was baptized. It was an eighteenth century Roman Catholic Church that had the look of the Sistine Chapel. The wedding dress was not as easy to select. The wedding dress had a sweetheart neckline and "A" line skirt and tiara with a long net veil. The sleeves were taut at the end and were made of lace scallop fabric. The material of the dress was made of ivory and white lace. It was actually made partly from Marie's mother's wedding dress after not being able to find what Marie had in her minds eye as the perfect wedding dress.

Because of the war, there were food rations and there were also clothing coupons. Even the affluent people of Britain felt the crunch of war time rations, but learned to cope with it. Since the end of the war, things had started to return to normal. Devon wanted to wear his army uniform instead of a tuxedo, even though he was no longer in the armed services, but Marie's mother was horribly opposed to him doing so. She said there was no reason for it since the war was now over. He reluctantly agreed. He did not want to create a riff with his soon to be mother-in-law. The flowers were a bouquet of a dozen Calililies and white long stem roses, minus the thorns, tied with a white ribbon. The white roses came from the garden of Devon's childhood home. It was part of the tradition of something borrowed, something blue, something old and something new. The roses were in the category of something old, as they had been growing in the garden before Devon was even born. The bridesmaid's dresses were made of a satin ivory material with the "A" line skirt and the length just below the knee and the black tuxedos were the standard 1945 formal apparel.

Saturday June 15 was the day planned for the wedding. The day was just perfect. It had rained the night before, and Marie hoped that it would not rain on her very special day. It also would not help keep her hair in place nor would it be good for pictures. She had waited for this day for so long. It all seemed like a dream to her. She was so giddy the entire morning in preparation for the big event. Her maid was doing her hair and make-up. She was helped with her wedding dress and made her way to her father's Rolls Royce that would be her limousine to take her to the church. She could hardly wait to see the look on Devon's face when he sees her in her dress!

At the opening notes of the processional, the front doors opened up to a packed church full of people that Marie and Devon did not even know. They were all prominent members of society that Marie's parents had invited to see their only daughter married off. Marie really wanted to break free from her father's arm and skip all the way down the long isle to where her future husband was waiting for her. She wanted to say her 'I do's' and get the wedding over with, but being the lady that she was, she took her time walking down the isle and to proceed with the hour long ceremony.

Once she could see Devon's face, the tears of immense happiness began to fall. Marie's father gave her away, and Devon took Marie by the hand to walk up the steps to the altar, where the priest was waiting for them. Once they completed their very beautiful wedding ceremony and first nuptial kiss, Devon and Marie were introduced as husband and wife.

The pictures were taken after the wedding with the entire bridal party, and Marie's entire family, against the backdrop of the wonderfully decorated alter. The outside pictures were also absolutely gorgeous with all the wonderful flowers that surrounded them in the courtyard. Marie and Devon both had seven attendants not including the three flower girls and the pageboy (in America they are called ring bearers). Marie's maid of honor was her best friend Jessica who had attended boarding school with her; Devon's best man was his best friend Maxwell, who also attended boarding school with him.

Now was time for the second half of this day to begin - the reception. On the way to the reception was the first time that Devon and Marie had a few moments alone since they were husband and wife.

"You are absolutely stunning," Devon whispered, almost speechless.

"You look absolutely gorgeous yourself in your tuxedo. I am sorry to say that I am glad that you did not wear your army dress uniform." Marie cuddled with him as best as she could with her dress taking up most of the room in her father's car. "Can we just skip the reception and go straight to the honeymoon?"

"Darling, we have waited this long, I think we owe your parents at least the reception." Devon answered as he took both of Marie's hands and kissed them.

"I suppose." She let out a very audible sigh.

The receiving line was long and very boring for Marie. She only knew a handful of people, and most of the people at her wedding were high society friends of her parents. Most of them she never met until now. Finally, Marie and Devon could actually sit down to eat. The food was exquisite. There was prime rib that had been slow roasted, salmon with a lemon pepper zest, caviar and Devon's favorite escargot.

The first dance was to a lovely wedding waltz. Devon and Marie cut the wedding cake that was a three-tier white cake that was decorated with pink rosettes. They each took a piece and delicately placed it in each others mouths. The reception was winding down and the last thing to do was throw the bouquet and leave for the honeymoon suite.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-F.Y.I. This chapter contains adult situations

"Well, we are finally here." Marie enthusiastically stated as they walked up to the suite doors.

"Now comes the fun part. We cross the threshold, and you know that means." In one fell swoop, Devon picked Marie up and carried her over the threshold.

"I have some other ideas that also might be fun." She winked as she looked at her husband's grinning face.

"Really? Are you sure you are not too tired after our big day?" Devon teased his new bride.

"I have been ready for several years for this moment. There is no way that I am going to sleep now."

Marie and Devon made it over the threshold and to the massive space that was their honeymoon suite. He set Marie down, and they looked around the room. The bedroom furniture was made of cherry-wood that was ornately hand-carved. The walls of the room were painted a gold color; and the flooring was a deep chocolate brown colored hardwood that was partly covered with a hand-woven burgundy and dark brown Persian rug. The crown molding reminded Marie of what she used to see at her boarding school's eighteenth-century library. Everything would have seemed dark if it would not have been for the huge windows that let in natural light. Champagne in a bucket and a platter of different types of fruit and cheeses was also waiting for the newlyweds.

Marie looked out the window to see the street below, where the sun was beginning to set. Devon came up behind her to encircle her waist with his strong arms in a loving embrace.

"What are you looking at, my love?" Devon asked, as he leaned in to kiss Marie on her neck.

"I am looking at the beautiful sunset." Marie turned her head to return Devon's kiss.

"Hmmm… so are you going to stay in your wedding dress all night?" he asked, in a husky whisper as they broke apart.

"Of course I am not. If you can help me with the back buttons, I can do the rest. Boy do I have a surprise for you!" Marie removed her tiara as Devon was slowly undressing her.

The veil was long removed before they even left the reception, as it had been easier to dance with it off. Marie felt all tingly inside as her passion was beginning to build. As the buttons were being undone, Devon was slowly and methodically kissing Marie from the nape of her neck to the small of her back. Marie did not know if she could even put on her sexy lingerie if Devon continued with the intimate kissing. Deciding she could no longer take it, and as the last button was undone, she hurriedly slipped out of her dress and underskirt and she let them both fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and kicked it to the side. She was still in her shoes and hosiery and she was madly trying to take them off as she turned around and started kissing Devon with all the fire that she possessed. As she was kissing him, she was undoing his shirt, bow tie and removing his undershirt. They moved toward the bed and practically fell on top of each other as they landed. Devon was the one who landed on top, and Marie looked up at him with complete desire.

"So, my darling, what is the surprise that you have for me?" Devon asked, almost breathless as he was still kissing Marie all over her lithe body.

"Hmmmm… it can wait for another time," she murmured in sheer ecstasy.

Marie tried to think, but she could not with the growing urge to make love to her husband. She could feel that he too had the desire to make love to her as well. She was trying to unbutton his trousers, but he was keeping her at bay. He wanted to see the surprise that she had in mind for him.

"Marie! That is not fair!" Devon had the look of a sad little boy.

"You are only going to take it off me anyway." Marie stated, matter-of-factly. Bluntly, she did not really want to break from their position on the bed to put on the surprise which was her new negligee.

"But that is the fun part. It is like opening the best wedding present ever." Devon pointed out as he still hovered over Marie.

"I thought that you already had. I mean I am practically unclothed here. You did just undo my wedding gown. I thought that was the wedding present that you were unwrapping. You, on the other hand, are still somewhat dressed," she answered, still tugging at Devon's trousers.

"I know, darling, but please do it for me." Devon still had the look of a sad little boy and now displayed a pouty lip to complete the look.

"All right, I will give you your surprise." Marie gave in and wiggled free from under her husband to the bathroom where her negligee was hanging up hidden in her night robe. She put it on and then her robe, and she gave herself a once-over before presenting herself to her husband. She walked out of the bathroom with the robe tightly wrapped around her. She strutted over to Devon, and once with in arm's-length, he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. He laid her back down on the bed and started to undo her robe. He then found the surprise, and his mouth opened in awe. Marie was wearing a white lace negligee that just came up above her knees.

"Oh! Marie! What a wonderful surprise. Thank you." He firmly planted a kiss on her mouth and she opened it so he could begin to explore it even further. It gave the opportunity that Marie needed to start undoing his trousers. This time he did not keep her from doing so. He even helped her with the removal of the remainder of his clothing. Devon continued to explore every bit of fabric on Marie's negligee. He found out that she was not wearing anything else underneath it, and then their love-making began in earnest.

As long as they have been a couple, they had never seen each other nude. They took their time in exploring every part of each other's bodies. Marie was in wonderment of Devon's body. She knew that he was muscular, but what she did not know was just how much. Marie guessed it was from all the racing and sports that Devon was involved in that kept him in excellent condition. She always felt dwarfed by his 6'2" presence with her petite 5'7" frame, but knew that she would be protected if any harm came to her.

Devon knew Marie was beautiful, and when he finally was able to see all of her, he realized that she was even more so. He softly caressed her. Her soft silky skin made his whole body react and she responded to him. They made love all night until they collapsed in sheer exhaustion.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-F.Y.I.-This chapter contains adult situations.

The next morning they awoke to room service knocking on the door bringing the newlyweds breakfast in bed. Marie looked over at Devon as he scrambled out of bed to find his robe.

"Just a minute!" Devon called, as he was running around the suite stark naked trying to find his robe.

Marie couldn't help but smirk, "Love, your robe is in the bathroom!"

"Now you tell me." Devon grabbed his robe, thrust it on madly, and then opened the door.

The hotel page brought in the tray with Belgian waffles, fresh squeezed orange juice, tea, toast and a variety of fresh fruits and jams. Devon tipped the hotel page and shut the door. He looked over at Marie, who was still beautiful even being a tad disheveled, but then again he probably was a tad disheveled too. He sat the tray down and picked up Marie's robe from where it landed the night before and handed it to her. She wrapped herself up and propped herself up against several pillows that Devon had placed against the headboard of the bed. They had fun feeding each other breakfast and decided to stay in bed all day and not go downstairs for lunch. They would think about dinner but that was still several hours away. They wanted to make love and cuddle. They even had a little pillow talk.

The couple was staying at the hotel until Monday, and then they were leaving for a month for their honeymoon. They had a flight to catch to go to New York. Marie's mother had not thought that their destination was the most romantic place to go to for a honeymoon, but Devon wanted to get out of Europe. He had seen enough and wanted a change of scenery. Marie had been the one who came up with the idea to go to the States. She had never been, and remembering the stories that Devon told her about the "Yanks" that he had met during the war, she thought that it would be an enjoyable place to visit. Devon agreed with her.

Devon and Marie left for New York, where they were staying at the Plaza hotel. Marie wanted to see all that she could while they were there. When they flew into the airport, Marie saw the Statue of Liberty for the first time. She had heard about it and wanted to see it. She wanted to go Tiffany & Co. to get a nice little "souvenir" to take home. They went to several museums; they ate at several restaurants, but there was one particularly phenomenal restaurant called Tavern on the Green. Just being with Devon and not having any thing to worry about was euphoric for Marie. They took a carriage ride through Central Park, holding hands the entire time.

Devon and Marie's honeymoon was two-fold. They wanted to go to the states for their honeymoon for sure, but Devon was also looking for employment. He procured it at the State Department in Washington D.C. Then it was off to look for a penthouse apartment. Devon thought that it would be best to stay close to the city as possible. He didn't want to move to the suburbs just yet. The suburbs, even in Washington D.C., reminded him of his childhood home. The overwhelming loss of his parents was still too great and weighed heavily on his mind. Marie understood and didn't mind living in an apartment. After all, it was an adventure, but best of all she was living it with her husband. She didn't mind where she lived as long as it was with him.

All too soon, they had to go back to England and retrieve their things and explain their plans to Marie's parents. Marie's father was surprisingly the understanding one, even though he had told Devon that he had a job at Parliament when he came back from his honeymoon. Marie's mother however was not happy about the news at all. Susan Jordan was not a woman to be reckoned with. She had told Devon and Marie exactly what she thought about their moving to the States. Marie didn't care what she thought and told her so. She finally had to explain to her mother the bigger reason for their moving. Of course Susan Jordan just scoffed at the idea saying, "You can't just run away from your grief. You have to face it head on. It is never going go away if you don't."

Devon had never ever raised his voice before in front of Marie or her family, but he did, despite not wanting to disrespect Marie's parents. He basically told Susan Jordan, "You don't know what the bloody hell I have been through. I have seen a lot of death in my young life. More than I care to admit. You don't have any idea how I am grieving. I have seen enough of Europe to last me a lifetime. I didn't make this decision lightly, and I also had help in that department with support of my wife. I just can't be here right now, and since Marie is my wife, she is going to go with me." With that Devon and Marie left leaving Susan Jordan to fume.

Richard Jordan hugged his daughter and shook Devon's hand, saying let Susan calm down and she will understand eventually. It will just take her time. "I love you, June-Bug, very much. I may not express it enough or even tell you that I love you enough, but I do. You are my ray of sunshine. I will miss you terribly, but I know that the decision you and Devon have made is for the best. Just don't forget to call home or write or I will go to the States and hunt you down. Trust me when I say that you will not like the results when I do find you. Despite being married, you are still not too old to be taken over my knee. Do you understand me?"

Marie's raised her chin to meet his tearful eyes. This is the second time in Marie's lifetime that she has ever witnessed her father crying. The first time was at her wedding.

"Oh Daddy, I love you so much!" Marie's eyes finally spilled the tears that she had been holding all over Richard Jordan's tweed riding jacket. "I promise that you and Mum will know where we are once we are settled. Besides the both of you will have to come to the states and visit your grandchildren."

"Marie, you are not pregnant, are you?" Marie's dad was extremely curious and so was Devon.

"Not yet. I promise that when I do become pregnant, I will let you and Mum know. Take care of Mum for me, and tell her that I still love her. She is the only Mum that I have even if she upsets me so. Also, take care of yourself, as well. Bye, Daddy." Marie kissed her father goodbye, and then they both got into a cab and drove away, ready to begin a new adventure in the United States.


End file.
